Accidental Death
by Frogie48
Summary: Edward finds out his wife has been unfaithful in one of the worst ways possible and has to move on with his life. This story idea came from the ladies at Cheatwards Spot on Facebook. It is straight from the Headlines so to speak. It is most definitely not suitable for work or minors. It is a one-shot and I have no plans to continue it.


Accidental Death

Being a fireman prepares you for every possible scenario. One never knows what scene they are rolling up to when that alarm goes off but tonight I was not prepared to find the circumstances I encountered.

We were sitting at the firehouse eating dinner. I was in the ninth hour of a twelve hour shift and was ready to see something other than the inside of the house. The alarms went off so we left our plates and suited up. The call was for a gas smell coming from a garage on Beaumont Street. My house was on Beaumont Street so my back was up. No one wanted to respond to a call on their own street. I said a quick prayer that my wife, Tanya, was okay then got my head straight.

As we pulled up to my own house my captain tried to get me to wait at the truck while they checked the garage but I wasn't going to let that happen. We walked quickly to the garage and the smoke coming from under the door was definitely carbon monoxide. I immediately thought the worst and started busting the windows of the garage. The guys started prying up the door. I used my shoulder to get the side door open and pressed the button to lift the garage door.

The entire garage was filled with a thick cloud of the gas. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. My wife's red mustang was barely visible. The guys went to the truck to get some fans to help draw out the smoke and the paramedics moved in but until we located her body they couldn't come in. I moved to the car hoping she wasn't in it. She was pretty scatter brained so maybe she just left it running and went inside.

When I opened the door I got the shock of my life. There slumped in the front seat was my wife, naked and straddled over a naked man. My partner, Emmett opened the driver's side door and said, "Dude, you're not going to believe this."

I couldn't believe any of this so what the fuck could he possibly mean. I walked around to the other side of the car and he was right I couldn't believe it. This dude's dick was still inside of my fucking wife. He literally died while fucking my wife. I wasn't even sure how that was possible but here it was right in front of me.

Emmett patted me on the back and said, "I'm sorry Ed. That's the shittiest thing I can imagine."

I was in shock but thankfully my crew had my back. Captain called in the police because now we had to figure out who this guy was and get the bodies out of the car and separated. I had to be questioned by police and the man's next of kin had to be notified.

A little while later I was sitting on the front steps of my house when a brunette woman showed up. She was looking in the windows of the car that had been parked in front of my house. She turned around and looked at me with a scowl. "Hey, have you seen the guy that drives this car?" she asked with attitude.

"I don't even know who that car belongs to," I said. She shook her head. "Sorry, it is my husband's car. He's about 6'4", tan with dark brown hair."

I closed my eyes because that description sounded a lot like the guy that had his cock in my wife. "Ma'am you might want to come with me," I said.

Thankfully by now they had separated them but it was still pretty obvious what they had been doing considering the positions their bodies were still in. Apparently it would still be a bit before they would be able to be repositioned.

When I brought her back to the driveway I started to introduce her to the medical examiner but realized that I hadn't gotten her name. "This is possibly the victim's wife. She may be able to help identify him."

I stood to the side to see if she was in the same boat as I was. When Dr. Cullen pulled back the sheet, she nearly collapsed. "Jacob Black, what the hell were you doing?" she cried. "Mrs. Black, it appears that your husband was engaged in intercourse with Mrs. Mason when they were overcome by carbon monoxide and expired. I am terribly sorry for your loss," Dr. Cullen explained.

"Mrs. Mason? He said he was rebuilding her mustang. He has been working on that thing for weeks. He's been here every day for the last month," she said through what can only be described as angry tears.

"A month? Rebuilding? That thing was brand new there wasn't anything to rebuild," I said angrily.

She turned to look at me and recognition set in. "Mr. Mason?"

"Yep."

We sat out on my front steps and compared notes for the last month. My work schedule made it too easy for Tanya to have an affair but Jacob was a liar and a dirty rotten person. At least Tanya made excuses not to have sex with me when I was home. This guy was a piece of work.

Bella Black is a beautiful, smart and funny woman. She works full time as a nurse at Memorial Hospital on the Oncology floor, then she comes home and does all the accounting for her husband's auto mechanics shop and takes care of her wheel-chair bound father-in-law who lives with them. She said he has dementia and really needs to be in a home but Jacob won't allow it so she just deals with it.

We exchanged numbers so that if the other needed anything during the next few weeks all we had to do was ask. I hoped I had found a friend out of this shitty situation.

Over the next months I buried my cheating wife. The whole town new about her misdeeds and to my surprise no one was surprised. Why doesn't anyone ever tell you when they suspect your spouse is a cheating whore?

I received the insurance money to the tune of $250,000, part of which paid for the funeral and burial. Fortunately the medical examiner labeled the death as an accident due to the circumstances. He didn't think it was suicide because they were in the middle of intercourse. Her father was so embarrassed that he wanted to have the whole thing swept under the rug and have all the records falsified but Dr. Cullen wouldn't hear of it. Mr. Denali nearly landed in county jail for his attempts to bribe a city official.

I sold the house and rented an apartment on the other side of town. I was closer to the firehouse now. The building I lived in only had two apartments in it and Emmett lived in the other one so it worked out pretty nicely. The best part though was that it was only four doors down from Bella's new place.

Bella Swan, as she had gone back to her maiden name, had made a lot of changes as well. After she held a small ceremony for the family of her late husband she had his body cremated. Then with her insurance money she placed his father in a nice memory care facility in the next town where he would receive the best care. She sold her home and Jacob's business. With that money she bought a really nice house. It was a lovely three bedroom home that she said she can grow into.

She looked so happy the day we helped her move in. She had become a part of the firehouse family. The guys all loved her. She and I had grown so close. We talked every day, sometimes for hours. Even when I was exhausted after a 24 hour shift or she had lost a patient we still spent time together.

We either talked on the phone or got together for a meal. Since we never knew what meal it was going to be we didn't make plans, just found the time to be together. It was always as easy as breathing with her.

Six months after meeting Bella in what was the most awful way I have found someone I never want to lose. I have decided that tonight I am going to tell her that I am completely in love with her. We already seem like a couple but we've never really made any kind of declarations and aside from gentle hand holding there hasn't been any kind of physical contact between us.

"God, I hope I am not going to mess this up," I whine to Emmett.

"Dude, she loves you. I don't know why you are so worried," he says for about the hundredth time this week.

"Because I feel like I waited too long and now she probably thinks I am just a good friend and this is all just too late."

"Just tell her and then kiss the shit out of her. I promise it will be fine," he says as he pats me on the shoulder and leaves my apartment.

I finish buttoning my grey shirt and roll the sleeves up. I run my fingers through my hair knowing there isn't anything that can be done to tame the copper locks and head out the door. Since it is a nice evening I consider the motorcycle but since I didn't warn her decide against it and take my Jeep instead.

When I started the car, I realized I forgot the flowers that I bought her so I ran back up and got them. On the counter sat the red and orange roses that I picked out at the florist today. I hoped they conveyed to Bella all that I wanted to say. So I hurried back down to the car and backed out of the garage. "No turning back now!" I said to myself.

When I pulled up to her house I could see her in the window. She was watching me. Her long brown hair was slightly curly at the ends just how I liked it. I was glad I didn't bring the bike because she was wearing a dress. She didn't wait for me to get to the door, instead she came bounding out of it. "You got me flowers?" she asked excitedly.

I handed them to her and she smelled them. "They are beautiful. What's the occasion?"

I followed her inside. "No occasion really. I just thought a beautiful woman deserved some beautiful flowers," I said stupidly.

"Well thank you." She blushed and I smiled. I loved it when she did that.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," I started thinking it was just best to get it out in the open now. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me from the kitchen. I walked her direction and stood a few feet in front of her. "I have known you for six months now and they have honestly been the best months of my life. I know that we met under less than ideal circumstances but I am so glad we did."

"Me too. I can't imagine my life without you Edward."

"Bella, I love you. I am in love with you," I said slowly and then waited.

And waited. Her face changed from a smile to a look of shock to a look of realization then back to a smile.

"Bella honey, please say something."

"Oh my, gosh, Edward. I'm so sorry," she started and I thought my dreams were going to be crushed. "I love you too. I knew I had feelings for you but I never let myself really think about them. Everything with us was just so easy, I kind of figured that if anything ever happened it would just happen."

"Oh. So I could have just kissed you and you would have been fine with that?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Well damn," I laughed. She giggled and it broke the awkward tension that had built in the room.

"Edward, I could have made a move too," she said as she stalked toward me. When she reached me she placed her hands on my chest and slid them up around my neck effectively pressing her body against me. I didn't waste my time wrapping my arms around her small waist.

My six foot two frame towered her five foot four even in her heels so I had to bend to meet her lips but I would do whatever it took to kiss this woman right now. When our lips met it was soft and tentative at first. There was a current of energy that existed between us now that seemed to grow the longer we were connected. I could feel it in every place that my body touched hers. I felt it in the way her fingers played with the hair on the back of my neck and on the skin of her back my hands couldn't stop touching. I could feel a hum of electricity in my lips and when she parted her lips and my tongue entered her mouth it was like I burst into flames. We were both panting and pressing closer together. I wanted to pick her up and carry her to the closest surface.

Instead we split apart to catch our breath. "Wow!" she said.

"Wow indeed!"

"Would you think less of me if I said I didn't want to go to dinner?" she asked. I must have looked confused because she smiled and tilted her head to the side before saying, "I can think of much better things to do instead." Then she reached around and untied the string at her neck holding her dress up, she turned around and unzipped the little zipper at the bottom of her back letting the whole dress drop to the ground. She was now standing in the middle of the kitchen in only a pair of black lace panties and black heels with her back to me.

Her body was lean and strong. Her legs were so muscular due to the running she did every day but seeing them like this was like nothing else. She may be little but those legs went on for days. Her hair hung down to her lower back and covered her completely. I was struck still but she wasn't having that for long. She looked over her shoulder and asked, "Aren't you a little over dressed?" Then she turned around and I saw her amazing breasts for the first time. Don't get me wrong I had noticed the shape and size many times before. She ran in a sports bra and wore tank tops all the time but nothing really prepares you for the first glance at the naked form of the woman you are in love with. She was spectacular.

My body moved on its own. I began pulling my shirt from my jeans and unbuttoning it until I could just pull it over my head. My undershirt came next with one swift move from the back it landed on the floor next to my feet. I kicked off my shoes and began unbuckling my belt as I inched my way closer to her. I didn't care if my clothes came off at all, I needed to touch her. When I got to her I kissed her and my hands touched ever bit of exposed skin she had. I pulled her as close to me as I could get. I wanted her breasts smashed up against my chest. I lifted her body from the floor and she wrapped her long legs around my waist. The momentum carried us to the closest wall and I pressed her against it so I could touch her and kiss her neck and chest.

My hips were rocking against her and there was nothing I could do to stop them. She was panting against my cheek as I kissed and licked her neck. "Oh God, Edward!" She cried out and that finally brought me back to reality. I wanted to hear that from her but not like this. Not yet. Not pressed against a wall in the kitchen. At least not the first time.

"Bella honey. I want to make love to you." I said in her ear. She shivered. I kissed her softly and then carried her to her bedroom. Once inside I laid her on the bed and removed her shoes. After her shoes I took off my jeans.

I crawled up the bed next to her and kissed her softly. Our kisses became more insistent and passionate. I spent a great deal of time lavishing attention on her beautiful breasts to which she returned the favor by mercilessly teasing my nipples. I hadn't even realized that was a turn on for me but is it ever. I peeled her black panties off slowly and committed to memory every single curve of her perfect, pink pussy. I found that she keeps it shaved almost bare save for a soft patch of curly dark hair just above her pubic bone that is shaped like a small heart. She is tremendously sensitive to my touch. I teased her tiny bundle of nerves and watched her raise her hips off the bed when I would pull away just before she came. She bites her lip when she is about to come and she teases her nipples a lot. I love the feeling of my finger inside of her. I can see her stretch around my fingers when I add the second and it makes me wonder how my cock will look with her around it. She is so wet as I pump my fingers in her and I can feel her body responding to me. I rub her clit while I pump her and she bites down on her lip so hard I think she may break the skin. "Breathe Bella. Come for me," I say and she takes a breath and her body clamps down on my fingers hard.

She comes and it is a beautiful sight. She rocks her hips and throws her head back. Her back arches and her body flushes. She calls out my name and says 'fuck' a few times. It is glorious! I keep pumping gently because she is so tight now that I can barely move. I have to pull one finger out to even be able to move at all. When I feel like she has come down completely I withdraw my other finger gently and a bit of fluid pours out of her which just makes me smile.

She is almost completely relaxed so I lay down next to her and kiss her neck. "That was amazing," she says.

"You are amazing," I say. She rolls onto her side and starts kissing my chest. She moves down my stomach and I know where she is heading. "You don't have to do that," I say even though I really want her to.

"I know, but I want to. Don't worry, I'm not going to let you come," she says. She giggles and then licks from the top of my abs down to the top of my bellybutton. She wastes no time removing my cock from my boxer briefs. "Oh damn!" She says, "How is that going to fit in me?"

I should feel pretty good right. I mean it is pretty big but I was a little worried about that too. I'm not like crazy porn star big but I am good size. "We'll go slow," I say hoping not to sound like a dick.

"Slow, right," she says right before she plunges her mouth down on my cock like it was nothing at all. She took it to the back of her throat and then held it there. She swirled her tongue around it and then sucked hard as she came back to the head where she sucked it like a fucking pacifier. I almost exploded right there. I was panting and counting backwards like a prepubescent boy.

"Holy shit, Bella!" She pulled off with a pop and then giggled.

"Like that, did you?"

"Um yeah but if you keep that up we won't have to worry about it fitting in you tonight."

"Well brace yourself cause I'm going to do it again and then I am going to climb on this bad boy," she said and this time she pushed me onto my back and got between my legs. I was watching her so I could see what she was doing this time. She looked at me while she repeated the same motions.

When she pulled her mouth from me she climbed up my body and kissed me. Her pussy was hovering over my aching cock. I could feel the heat and my cock was practically begging to get inside her. I held the base of it and she lined herself up. She slowly lowered herself down taking a little at a time. She was so tight I was afraid I would come just from the feeling of her taking it in. She was nearly all the way there when she sat up and leaned back. We both moaned at the feeling.

"Oh my God, I am so full," she said as she started rolling her hips. I just stayed still and let her set the pace. I didn't think I could do much before I lost it anyway. She moved her hips back and forth and the movement pressed her g-spot against the head of my cock. I knew that if we did this right she would be coming hard and often but that I would be coming really soon too.

"Baby, you feel so good. I'm not going to last," I warned her. I also realized I didn't use a condom. "Are you on something?"

"Yeah, sorry I use the pill. We're good," she said. Then she picked up the pace and started rocking harder. Her body was having trouble moving so I took her hips and helped her move the way she was trying to. She yelled loudly "Yes! Yes! Oh God! Don't stop!"

I could feel her inner muscles squeezing my cock and I fell over the edge with her and came hard. She collapsed against my chest and we were both panting and sweaty.

She rolled off me and got out of bed. When she came back she had my button down on and a menu in her hand. "I'm hungry, let's order Chinese food and then make love till the food gets here."

"Well I need a minute to recover but I'm all for that plan," I said and she kissed me.

We celebrated our third anniversary today. Bella is sleeping in my arms in a hammock on the beach. I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate two years of marriage and three years of togetherness than to take this beautiful woman to Hawaii and make love to her on the beach. I guess she had a few surprises for me as well. First she surprised me with a blanket that was embroidered with "You don't marry someone you can live with for the rest of your life, You Marry someone you can't live without forever". Then she gave me two pairs of boxer briefs; one said 'property of Bella' on the crotch and the other said ' Things to do: 1. Bella 2. Rest 3. Repeat'.

I loved them because they were so like her. She is always finding these funny little ways to surprise me. The last three years had included nerf wars when I walked in the door after many a 24 hour shift, bubble baths at 3 A.M. just because we needed to distress, backyard movie screens, skinny dipping in the mayor's pool when he was out of town, driving 6 hours for "the best chocolate ice cream" just to find out they closed three years ago, buying skateboards and ending up in the ER (her wrist healed nicely), skydiving, and the list goes on and on.

My parents loved her like she was their own child. In fact, I am pretty sure my mom would trade my sister for Bella in a heartbeat. Alice doesn't think that is funny but she loves Bella just as much.

Bella's dad, Charlie has thanked me time and time again for coming into her life. Apparently he really disliked Jacob and tried to warn her not to marry him but she just wouldn't listen to him. He said he is so happy to see his wild child return and is glad to see that she has someone who lets her be herself but balances her out too.

Before we started dating I didn't realize she was such a free spirit. It was like that one night just freed her and she let go of all her inhibitions from that moment on. There was nothing stopping her. She went back to school a few months after we got together and is now a Nurse Practitioner. She is part of a clinic in town and sees patients of her own now.

I am still working for the fire department. I have moved up though. I am now a Lieutenant. Our life is pretty amazing.

I feel her start to stir. "Hey baby. How long was I out?" she asks.

"Hmm, not long. Half hour or so," I say.

"I'm sorry. What do you have planned for tonight? Should I be getting ready to go?"

"Nope, I ordered dinner to be brought to the room and nice quiet evening in," I say with my best crooked smile.

"Oooh that sounds like anything but quiet to me."

"Yeah probably," I say, "knowing us it won't be quiet at all."

One of the many perks of a beach vacation is the lack of clothing. Bella hadn't worn anything more than a bikini since we arrived to the hotel. Our room was a small hut like room out on the beach so we didn't share any space at all with anyone else. It was like our own little slice of heaven.

I untied the sides of her bikini bottoms and she lifted up so I could pull them free. She freed her breasts from the small triangles that seemed to just barely contain them. "You know these beautiful tits seem to be bigger babe," I said licking each nipple for emphasis. She just moaned.

I teased her clit while I sucked her nipples one at a time; making sure to pay each one equal attention. She responded so quickly to me. She was rocking against my hand and begging me to fuck her much quicker than normal. "So needy tonight baby?" I questioned.

"I am so fucking horny baby. I can't explain it but I need you to fuck me so bad," she begged. I carefully moved to pull my board shorts down enough to free myself and then move to position myself in between her legs. Since we were on the hammock the last thing I wanted to do was dump us on the ground. She scooted into the center of the hammock as I moved over her.

I was able to slip right into her waiting warmth and we both moaned loudly at the sensation. We held still and allowed the initial feelings to settle before I began to move. My gentle movements were not enough for her though. "Oh honey please fuck me. Just fuck me hard!" she begged. She pushed her hips into me and I did what she wanted. I began a punishing pace. I pulled back and pounded into her hard. She pulled her knees back and opened herself wide to me. All you could hear was the sound of our skin slapping, my heaving breathing and the sound of my wife loving the pounding of my cock in her pussy.

"Baby I am coming!" I say as I am no longer able to hold back.

"Yes baby, come for me!" She practically yells and I happily oblige.

When I regain control of my breathing and we get up from the hammock she turns to look at me and says, "Oh by the way, I am pregnant. Happy anniversary Daddy!"

I am shocked. "What?"

"Yep! I am eight weeks pregnant. It's why I am so sleepy and so horny. At least I have the good symptoms and not the crappy ones."

While she is talking it finally sinks in that I am going to be a father and I grab her face and kiss the shit out of her.

I have no idea what kind of parent I will be but I know that this woman will be the most amazing mom ever and I will do everything I can to be the best dad.

(This is Extra)

Nothing prepares you for the twists and turns that life brings you. I was not prepared to life the life I have lived. I was not prepared to have met the woman I love in the way I did. I was definitely not prepared to become the father of twins or two years later become the father of another set of twins but here I am killing it.

We are a well-oiled machine.

Hahahaha

That's so not true. The first set are now four years old and let me tell you what they are a fucking breeze. Two little girls that listen when you tell them no. Lyla and Emily are little copper headed versions of their mommy. They have my personality though. They are easy going, quiet and play well together or apart.

The two year olds are a whole other story. Lyla actually asked if we could give them away. Emily asked if they could get a different set of brothers. Yes, it is that bad. Laughing is all we can do. Jonah and Thomas are their mother through and through. They are smart and adventurous. When I say adventurous I mean afraid of absolutely nothing. Yesterday I found Thomas sitting on top of the refrigerator. I don't even know how he got up there because we have literally removed all possible climbing items from the kitchen. Drawers, chairs, the table; all gone. He had to have pulled himself up on the cabinet or the stove by sheer might. There is no other way.

Regardless I look at them and think these kids are going to be the death of me, but they are amazing and I love them. They are a piece of me and a piece of Bella (more her than me) so we will survive this.


End file.
